


Help me during my heat cycle (Y/n)!

by angelforlife456



Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Heat Cycles, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelforlife456/pseuds/angelforlife456
Summary: Thanks to the transformation the brothers are experiencing its time for their heat cycles. How will you help them?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Reader, Levi/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan/Reader, mammon/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 363





	1. Wolf in heat~ Lucifer x reader

Ever since Satan and Mammon destroyed the antidote things have been going crazy. You made sure everyone was okay since they are animals you had to make sure they still eat properly. Except there was one thing that bothered you, it was Lucifer’s behavior. Ever since he transformed into a wolf he has been red in the face. “Lucifer are you doing okay...?” You asked surprising him in his room. “I’m fine (Y/n) but I must ask you to leave...” he says covering his face. “But why are you getting sick...?” You come close to him and hold his hands in yours. 

Lucifer was shocked and trying desperately to control himself. “ (y/n) please stop... you need to leave!” He shouts trying to push you off of him his tail wagging uncontrollably. He begins to breathe heavily from your touch. Losing control and following his urges, he pushes you towards the bed and rips your clothing off your body. “I told you to leave and now you must face the consequences (y/n)” he smirks while panting heavily. Finally ripping your underwear off, he spreads your lips and begins to lick. “No wait Lucifer stop!” You moan out from the sudden pleasure you were feeling in between your legs. “I can’t stop!” He shouts at you and begins to stick his tongue inside your heat. 

‘Oh god Lucifer is in heat just like a real wolf!’ You thought in your head while your face was turning red. “Lucifer I know it’s painful...but if you need to breed please go ahead.....” you smile at him while running your fingers through his hair. “I plan to until I’m satisfied” he gets up and kisses your lips. Removing his clothing, you wondered if he gotten bigger. “I hope you’re able to fit me (y/n)” Lucifer says pulling his boxers down revealing his engorged cock. You noticed he has a big knot close to his sack. “I have transformed into a wolf so I have acquired it so please don’t be scared.” He kisses your lips. 

“I’ll be okay...I trust you Lucifer I want to help” you say and Lucifer gets on top kissing your neck while slowly running his running his fingers down to your clit stroking it while suck on your nipple. You moaned from the feeling and started to feel very warm from Lucifer’s warmth. “Luci...” you moan out and you feel your legs being spread wide. “Hold on to me okay?” “Okay” you hold his hand as he begins to slowly insert his cock inside your heat. You grunt in pain because it was really thick. “It’s okay I’ll go slow..” he kisses your nose and begins to slowly move causing you to moan a little from the feeling. He was so warm you feel like both of you were on a cloud. “Lucifer please go at the speed you want!” You say causing Lucifer to smile. 

“As you wish my dear” he begins to move at a quick pace and he can feel more pleasure than before. “To think this heat would make me feel more pleasurable” he groans and moves more quicker. “Wait Lucifer!” You grip his shoulders looking at his flushed face. “I can’t hold on I’m sorry (Y/n)” he pants and goes deeper until you screamed. “Wait Luci it’s not gonna fit!!” Tears running down your face feeling so much pleasure it felt like you were melting like a rock in liquid hot magma. Spreading your legs and placing them towards your head Lucifer grips on your thighs and fully inserts himself deep inside your heat. “Oh god Luci!” You cry out feeling yourself about to reach your orgasm. 

Pounding you hard than before he stops gripping your thighs intensely. “I’m gonna...” he bites his lip and begins cum a lot and you begin to reach your orgasm as well. “Lucifer pull out!” You screamed out until you realized both of you are stuck together. “I can’t pull out...just take all of my seed until I’m finished like the good girl you are” he groans more finishing himself until you hear someone knocking on the door. “(Y/n) Lucifer are you two doing okay?” You hear Asmo outside the door. 

“Asmo please go away I’ll talk to you later I promise!” You cry out feeling so much pleasure from being filled with Lucifer’s love. “I hope you know that we are in heat as well not just you Lucifer!” Asmo pounds on the door. “Thankfully I locked it and (y/n)” he turns to you. “I’m not finished with you not just yet” you feel him getting harder than before. “Wait at least let me rest!” “Sorry no can do...” he rubs your swollen belly. “Hopefully you can have my pups...” “OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME! DIAVOLO!” You screamed until you were being pounded again.


	2. The Tiger’s Mating Session~ Mammon x Reader

He was frustrated. Mammon couldn’t take being in this animal form any longer. “God I messed up now I’m just irritated being a tiger! What the hell was in that potion that caused this?!” He screams laying back on his bed. He could feel himself becoming hard. “Damn it god I really need to...” Mammon begins to remove his clothing and boxers revealing his hard tan cock. “Damn it I wish (y/n) was here to help me....” his cock twitches just thinking of her and her blushed face. Carefully stroking himself he begins to breathe heavily. His precum was leaking on his hand but he didn’t care. Mammon was losing himself to his desires. His ears and tail we twitching uncontrollably until he could hear knocking on his door. 

Growling in frustration he puts his clothes on and opens the door revealing (Y/n) who was holding a tray of food. “I’m sorry to disturb you Mammon it just that you missed lunch earlier so I thought I bring it to you!” You smiled big and Mammon can still feel himself being hard and he was trying to control his urges. 

You enter his room and climbs down the stairs and places the tray on the table. “Here you go I hope you enjoy it!” You turn around and sees Mammon breathing heavily. “Are you okay?” Mammon couldn’t take it anymore and pulls her towards his bed and pins her down on it. “W-what are you doing?” You say looking at him. “I’m going to make you mine you’re my human do you understand!” He yells and slowly lifting your skirt. “Wait a second! Are you going in heat?” “Is that what it is...I have the urge to breed....” he couldn’t focus anymore and begins to lick her clothed pussy. “M-Mammon!” You squeak from the feeling that was happening to her. 

“Don’t you get it (y/n) I need you so badly... please let me breed you” using his sharp claws he rips your underwear and sees your pussy becoming wet for him. Carefully spreading your legs wide, he inserts two fingers deep inside your heat. “Ahhh...!” You moan in pleasure. You didn’t think Mammon would lose himself to the heat cycle... Plunging his fingers faster and rubbing your clit with his hand you were getting close to reach your orgasm until he pulled out. “I’m sorry but can you do me too (Y/n)” Mammon breathes more heavily pulling off his clothes. His hard cock was twitching wanted attention from you. 

“I understand” you pull off your clothes and come close to him. Grabbing his cock, you licked the tip slowly. “For the love of Goldie!” He shoves his whole length in your mouth gripping your head. Holding his hips, you had pushed yourself off his cock trying to catch your breath. “That’s it...” he flips you over where he is pinning you to the bed and slowly teasing your heat with his cock. “You’re dripping down much...” “Mammon!” You whimpered until you can feel him pushing his length inside you stretching your walls to fit him. “So tight!” He holds your hands while pushing his whole weight on you making you feel his whole length deep inside your core. 

“Fuck Mammon!” You screamed in pleasure. He was pounding you so roughly you felt like you were gonna break because of him. “God (y/n) you feel so good” putting his hands on your waist he lifts you up with his strength and pounds you intensely while stroking your clit. “Cum for me only for me” he says and you grabbed one of his tiger ears and he groans in pleasure and pounds you more harder. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” You screamed reaching your climax quickly and you begin to breath heavily but Mammon wasn’t stopping. Carefully placing you in the doggy style position, he continues his hard thrusting and you were moaning uncontrollably until tears were running down your face from being overstimulated. “I’m going to breed you...” Mammon grips your waist slamming himself deeper and begins to cum filling your heat with his cum. Breathing heavily, you felt your stomach overflowing with his seed and Mammon pulls out. “You’re mine (y/n)” he kisses your lips while holding you close to his naked body. “Mammon...” you whispered falling asleep in his arms. “I love you (y/n)” he kisses your nose and falls asleep as well.


	3. Please me (Y/n)!!! Levi x Reader

Ever since everyone except (Y/n) turned into animals, you were making Levi into a blush mess and you couldn’t figure out why. “Has anyone noticed that Levi has been in his room more often?” Satan chimes in. “I have noticed he’s locking himself in more often I’m worried... He won’t let me in” you say sadly. Lucifer sighs and turns his attention to you while his ears and tail begin to move. “I think it must be something dealing with you” “But I haven’t done anything?” “Maybe it could be pheromones but then again you didn’t transform”. ‘Maybe I should check on him’ you thought in your head. You got up from the table and gave Beel your leftovers making your way to Levi’s room. You carefully open his door and peeked in. 

“(Y/n).....” Levi breathed out. He was playing a game and the character he was playing was in a comprised position. He hand was over his harden cock stroking slowly. Precum was dripping from the tip. You stared at him through the crack, smiling you snuck in closing the door catching his attention. “(Y/n)?!!!!! FUCK!” He falls off his chair covering himself. Levi wasn’t expecting you to catch him like this. “Levi come here” you ordered him and Levi comes close to you thanks to pact. “Let me see” he stops uncovers himself letting his cock be free in the open. “(Y/n).....” Levi blushes intensely. “Don’t worry I’ll help you” you pet his ossicones (giraffe horns) gaining a big reaction from Levi. 

“Alright sit down on the chair for me” you smile and he follows your orders. He looked so delicious in front of you. Sweat was dripping off his face and his face was red like a tomato. “What are you gonna do...?” Levi asks looking at you curiously. Getting on your knees, you licked the tip making Levi moan out. “Oh fuck....” he whines gripping your hair softly. “Please lick it more...” you chuckled and slowly suck on his length. “(Y/n)....! Stop teasing me for Ruri’s sake!” He forced more of his length down your throat making you choke. Trying to breathe through your nose, you push yourself away from Levi trying to get air. “Levi!” You coughed and grabbed his length. “You’re so mean!” You strokes slowly while kissing his neck. 

“I’m sorry alright!” Levi grabs your hand and begins to thrust in your other hand. “I need it so badly...” he moans loudly until you removed your hand making grunt in frustration. “Don’t worry I’ll still help you..” you removed your clothes and sit on his lap sinking yourself down on his length. Putting his hands on your waist he begins to thrust erratically. “(Y/n)! You feel so good!” “Levi!” You moaned feeling him hit your sweet spot. Lifting her up, Levi slams you up and down his length. “Leviiiiii!!!” You screamed in pleasure holding his ossicone and Levi moans loudly pounding you furiously. “Levi I’m gonna cum” “Me too!” 

Levi thrusts one last time until you and him orgasm together and some of his semen gets on the floor. “Thank you for helping me (Y/n)” Levi kisses your cheek making you smile. “No problem!” A knock was heard and you can hear Satan’s voice. “Levi if you’re finished please make sure to eat dinner. (Y/n) can you come to my room after you clean yourself up?” His response made you blush heavily, but you did figure out that he got his heat cycle as well.


	4. The Cat’s True Feelings~ Satan x Reader

After the escapades with Levi, you took a shower cleaning your body. “I wonder what Satan wanted could it be he is in his heat cycle?” You wondered outloud. You finished your shower getting dressed and made your way to Satan’s room. Knocking on the door gently. “Come in” heading inside you see Satan who was reading a book on his bed. His cat ears twitching and his tail moving uncontrollably. “Are you okay Satan?” “I was reading but I was feeling like I need you (Y/n) so I was hoping to see you but you were helping Levi” Satan doesn’t look at you but keeps his eyes on the book. “Satan are you in heat?” Satan looks at you with a red face and his tail couldn’t stop moving. “H-How?” “Is it okay I know you can’t control it” 

Satan turns his attention feeling embarrassed until he he feels his pants coming undone. “Hey Wait a second!” You pull out his cock from his boxer and you can feel it throb in your hands. “Let me help Satan I promise to make you feel good” you smile at him and he strokes your cheek. “No get up right now” he demands and you get up quickly. Using his claws he rips your clothing leaving you naked. He grabs your hand and bends you over on his bed. “Wait Satan!” You whimper feeling his hot breath hitting your sensitive area. “You’re dripping (y/n)....” you blushed and slightly moaned feeling Satan play with your clit. 

“Do you mind?” “N-No I don’t mind please go ahead” “thank you” Satan slowly begins to lick your folds while he uses one of his hands to spread your opening letting his tongue slither deep inside while he uses his other hand to stroke his throbbing cock. You moaned feeling so much pleasure. Gripping Satan’s sheets, you were grinding against his face until he grips your thighs stopping. “You don’t get to use me as a toy (Y/n)” getting up he removes his clothing and flips you on the bed. You were now laying on your back and pinned you to the bed. “Satan....” he was beautiful in your eyes it was like you were drunk of his touch. 

“(Y/n) you’re so beautiful can you please stay here to help me?” He kisses your lips with passion carefully gripping your chest and playing with your nipples. “Y-Yes” “good I’m gonna need you for a while...I love you” he carefully spreads your legs and slowly inserts a finger inside your heat. “You’re going to be sore because of me and you’re soaking the sheets be ready” he positions his hardened cock towards your opening and slams it all inside where his body and close to yours. “It’s so warm....” he says pounding you slowly but deep. “Satan it feels so good” you moaned and he kisses you again. His tail was brushing up on your side and it felt so ticklish on your skin. 

Satan looks at you and sees how red you are and how your breasts were nice and perfect, your beautiful body crying for him he couldn’t control himself any longer. Putting your legs to your shoulders, Satan grips your thighs and pounds you harder than ever while you were moaning uncontrollably. “So tight this damn heat cycle....” Satan groans and growls. “Satan slow down....” you grip the sheets. “No you’re gonna be my mate. I’ll breed you (y/n)” he pounds faster and rubs your clit with his hand. You bite your lip and can feel tears coming down your face from the intense pleasure you were receiving. “Oh you’re close aren’t you? Go ahead cum” he says rubbing faster until you let out a scream. Your orgasm was building up and you finally came on Satan’s cock. 

Breathing heavily, you kept getting pounded. You were melting from the pleasure and you didn’t want it to stop. “Satan!” You cried out smiling at him making Satan freeze and kisses you. He didn’t stop until he bit down on your neck, he was gonna explode. “Cum for me Satan please breed me..!” “Oh fuck.... (Y/n)” he growls and moans out slamming himself deep inside your core and finally cums filling you up. Both of you were breathing heavily. Satan pulled out and got off of you holding you close to his body letting you hug him tightly. “Can I do it again (Y/N) I’m still not satisfied” he carefully sinks you down on his hardened length again and licks and marks your skin. “Aah! Satan!” You cry holding him. 

2 hours later~ 

Asmo and the rest were eating dinner when you two didnt show up. He started feeling upset. “Is (Y/n) still with Satan?” Belphie asks them and Asmo gets up from the table heading his way to Satan’s room, carefully and quietly he opens the door and sees you on Satan’s lap while he holds your waist and he pounds you from below while he marks up your neck. Asmo was blushing hard from the scene until you finally saw him. “Satan stop Asmo is here!” You say feeling embarrassed about the situation. “I can’t not yet I’m going to....” he bites your shoulder and the both of you cum together and you moan loudly. “Who knew you were such a beast in bed Satan? (Y/n) you’re going to join me in my room tomorrow but thank you very much for the show” he winks and leaves the room while you and Satan catch your breath. “Sorry if you’re sticky I’ll carry you to the bath...” 

“It’s okay thank you Satan” you blush and kisses his cheek. “But you are going to be my mate right? I still haven’t finished breeding you” “stop talking like a cat already!” You squeak in embarrassment.


	5. Honey! ~ Asmodeus x Reader

You were currently tied up on Asmo’s bed wearing a beautiful blue baby doll lingerie courtesy of Asmo. You were blindfolded and your hands were tied with a silk rope. “(Y/n) you look so beautiful!” Asmo says clapping his hands in pure excitement. “Asmo is this necessary?” You ask until you feel your breasts being touched making you moan quietly. “It is however I’m disappointed you’re wearing that!” He removed the blindfold and you see him wearing a beautiful blue lacy panties with stockings. Asmo looked so beautiful and radiant. “Asmo...you look amazing” you blushed. “Aren’t I? After all I’m so cute!” Asmo carefully lays you down on the bed and spreads your legs. 

“I am very excited but I need to take my time with you” he giggles running his fingers on your body. It was very ticklish and his hands were so smooth it felt nice being touch by a cloud. “Why should I be tied...? I want to touch you too!” You whined. “You’re right! After all you have to feel me!” Asmo removes the silk rope from your wrists and brings them to his chest. “Feel me and only me” he says and he can feel himself getting excited from your soft hands feeling his chest. He slowly brings your lips to his and he grabs your butt and squeezing it gently. You moaned and Asmo was battling for dominance with your tongues dancing. You pulled away red faced and breathing heavily. You were like honey so sweet and tasty for him. 

“Asmo” “now now I know” he carefully inserts his fingers in your heat carefully and slowly moves causing you to moan softly. “You like that (Y/n)?” “Y-Yes Asmo” you hold his other hand and you feel him curling his fingers reaching your sweet spot. Asmo begins to finger you faster while he keeps hitting your sweet spot. “God Asmo!” You moan loudly. “That’s it honey cum for me” he kisses and lick your neck not stopping. You can feel yourself tighten around his fingers and you moan loudly reaching your orgasm. Asmo pulls his fingers away from your heat and you see it covered from your love fluids. “It looks delicious...” Asmo begins to clean his fingers with his mouth and moans from your taste. 

“I think it’s your turn (y/n)” Asmo was red now he needed you to touch him. Getting on your knees you carefully remove his lacy panties and exposing his hard cock. It was leaking precum and throbbing. “Lick it (y/n)” Asmo begins to poke your cheek with his cock. “Alright alright” you giggled and begin to lick the tip nice and slowly. Asmo was moaning uncontrollably the pleasure he was feeling was so good he couldn’t stop himself from letting noises out. “Please suck me” he begs and you carefully suck halfway nice and slowly looking up at him. “I wish I can take a picture of this (Y/n) you look so beautiful sucking me off” he runs his fingers through your hair moaning more. 

You stopped and pulled off the baby doll and removing the panties. Asmo laid back and carefully helped positioned you on top of him. “Asmo don’t hold back on me okay?” You say as you sink down on his cock and you feel it hit your deepest parts. You and Asmo both let out a loud moan and you begin to ride him. “(Y/n) you feel so good” he holds your waist and makes you ride faster making you scream. “Ah Asmo!” You moan loudly gripping his arms. He was pounding you very rough and deep. “You’re so beautiful (Y/n) you make me feel so good” you kissed him while holding his shoulders. You accepted every thrust in your body. “Don’t Stop Asmo I’m close” you breathed heavily. 

You were teary eyed and drooling a little bit, you had no idea you were this sensitive but you need this. “I won’t but I’m finished yet” Asmo slams you down on his cock with force and you cry out in pleasure reaching your orgasm. Asmo needed more of you pulling you off he gets up from the bed and grabs a bottle of honey from his dresser. “Why do you have that?” You asked in confusion. “I’ve been craving honey (y/n) now be a good girl for me and lay on your back” you followed his orders and he comes close opening the bottle. Honey begins to cover your body and it was slowly sliding down towards your opening. Asmo couldn’t stop looking at you. You were a dessert and he wanted to ravish you. 

Asmo begins to lick the valley of your breasts the flavor of honey on your sweet skin was driving him insane. He needed you more than ever. Going down the stream of honey he reaches your heat and licks it clean. “You taste so good I can’t hold back anymore get ready (Y/n)” he surprises you and inserted his whole cock deep inside you again making you cry out. “Asmo!” You were still overly sensitive but you couldn’t control it any longer. “Cum for me Asmo I want you to cum!” “I will honey” he pounds you hard and deep and both of you were so noisy, his brothers could possibly hear the dirty feed you two were doing. You were melting from Asmo touch, it was like his powers were reaching deep inside you making so sensitive to the touch. Asmo kisses you one last time and slams himself deep inside your heat and the two of you cum together. 

The two of you were having a bubble bath in his bathroom. “Thank you for helping me honey you were so sweet today!” “Oh Asmo I hope you feel better now” “ I do but you know you really look amazing in lingerie we should go shopping and I’ll help pick out the best ones for you!” He says excitedly holding you close to his chest, kissing your cheek. “I’d love that idea Asmo” you giggled


	6. King of the Bedroom~ Beelzebub x Reader

In the twins bedroom, Belphie was asleep snuggling against his fox tail. However, Beel couldn’t sleep at all. “What is this feeling...?” He says with a red face. He could feel his body burning up and he could feel himself getting hard his pajama pants were getting too tight. “I have to...but I don’t want to disturb Belphie...” Beel gets up from his bed and grabs a pillow to cover his lower half. Heading straight towards your room, opening the door, he sees you sleeping on your bed. Beel didn’t want to disturb you but the way your lips were glistening he needs you so badly. “(Y/n) wake up” he shakes you gently making you wake up. “Hmmm...? Beel what time is it?” You get up and stretched checking the clock seeing it was only 4 in the morning. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“No I just wanted to sleep with you if it’s okay” you smiled and made room in your bed. “Come here” you say and Beel lays down right next to you he puts his pillow next to yours and lays his down. You faced towards the wall and starting to feel sleepy again until you feel something poking you. “Beel what is that...?” You asked it felt large but you had to make sure it is what you’re thinking it is. “I’m sorry (Y/n)....I think I reached my heat cycle like everyone else...” Beel hugs you and you feel his hardened cock pressing against your lower back. “I’m sorry if I disturbed you...” Beel felt ashamed until you got up from the bed and lay in between his legs. Your breasts pressing against his bulge. “It’s okay Beel I know it must hurt.” 

Slowly running your fingers on his bare chest, you feel his lion tail rubbing against your leg. It was so soft and fluffy. Looking up at his lion ears you had to control yourself and help Beel. “It’s okay (y/n) you can touch them” “no I need to help you with this after all it hurts doesn’t it?” “Y-yeah...” you pull off his pajama pants and boxers. His cock pokes your cheek and you see how large and thick it was you were worried it won’t fit in your mouth. “You’re so big Beel what have you fed this thing...?” “Um well the whole fridge!” You laughed at his joke. “You’re funny Beel” you licked the tip of his cock. When Beel looked at you, he thought you were a tiny kitten trying to get milk. “So cute...” he whispers grunting from pleasure. 

You tried your best to suck on his cock but you could only take halfway. Thankfully you used your hands to help pleasure him. He was throbbing so much that you felt like he was ready to burst. “Beel promise you’ll be gentle with me?” You say pulling off your nightgown and panties. “I can’t promise but I’ll try my best” he carefully guides you on top of him and carefully sinks you down slowly on his cock little by little. It was a painful stretch but it felt nice to you. Beel look down at your heat carefully taking him fully but he wanted to see you taking the whole thing. His desires were becoming too much to control anymore. “(Y/n) forgive me” he says and slams you hard on his making your belly bulge from his size.”B-Beel!!!” You screamed and tears were running down your cheeks. 

You were stuffed with Beel’s cock and you can feel your stomach bulging. You laid on Beel’s chest and he was pounding you from below. You couldn’t control your moans and you know someone would definitely hear you two. “Beel!” You whined. Beel loves the face you were making. Your eyes were glossy and your face was very red. The desire was becoming so strong he removed you from him and pushes you down on the bed raising your butt high in the air. Shoving his cock back inside you clutched the sheets screaming in pleasure. “So good (Y/n)” he growls pounding you fast and hard. ‘Beel is going to break me!’ You thought you couldn’t say anything it was like your mind was being broken from the Avatar of Gluttony. 

Beel shoves fingers down your throat and pounds you more until you care unexpectedly. “More.... I need more” Beel let’s out a roar and continues to pound you. “No more Beel! I can’t take it anymore!” You can feel your tummy bulging being in this position. Your bedroom opens revealing Belphie in his pjs. “(Y/n) you’re too loud what’s got you screaming?” He rubs his eyes and sees the sight in front of him. He chuckles and closes the door behind him. Sitting on the floor, Belphie watches Beel ravage you like an animal. “Hey (y/n) you doing okay?” He chuckles holding your hand. “Beel’s too big belphie!” You say still moaning you couldn’t stop cumming and you were convinced you were gonna die from this. Beel was pounding you too much and you know you weren’t gonna be able to walk for a couple of days. 

“Belphie (Y/n) I can’t hold it anymore” Beel says gripping your hips and slams you against his cock hitting your deepest parts and finally begins to cum. “Oh F-“ you were interrupted from Belphie kissing you. He puts a hand on your tummy feeling the bulge. Beel breathes heavily and pulls out of you with his cum leaking out and on the bed make a little puddle. “Beel I think it’s best if (y/n) slept in our room tonight...” Belphie says running fingers through your hair. You passed out from the intense sex you and Beel had. “Yea...I feel hungry now...” his stomach growls but he felt bad he lost control with you. 

In the morning you had woken up and you were sore. You looked around seeing you were in the twins’ bedroom. “Oh right...last night...” the door opens revealing Beel and Belphie bring hoards amount of food. “You’re awake (y/n)!” Beel happily puts the food on the floor and goes to you holding your hands. “I’m sorry about last night I couldn’t control myself and I’m sorry for hurting you” “Beel it’s okay you were in your heat cycle you just couldn’t control yourself.” You let his head and you can hear him purring. Belphie sits on Beel’s bed and had you some breakfast in a tray. “Make sure you eat and rest in bed you’re going to be sore for a couple of days Beel and I will make sure to help you.” “I’ll make sure the others won’t disturb you. The twins kiss both of your cheeks and you blushed uncontrollably.


	7. You are my Mate~ Belphegor x Reader

(By the way for those who don’t know I constantly checked Belphie’s fox attire several times and he is actually a grey fox and according to research grey foxes can only have one mate till they die) 

Belphie was worried about you for the next couple of days. You were sore and couldn’t move around that much. “I’m sorry!” Beel sits on your bed feeling very bad. “Beel I told you it’s okay!” You say petting his head. Belphie lays down next to you laying his head on your shoulder. “Oh that’s right! It’s almost lunch time I’ll bring back food for us!” Beel gets up and heads out leaving you and Belphie alone. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Belphie asks you. “I’m fine are you?” “Why do you ask?” “Well I know you reached your heat cycle but you keep hiding it from me” Belphie sweat drops and faces away from you. “It’s more I don’t want to hurt you if I lose control so I’ll be patient and wait for the antidote” you sigh and guide his face towards yours. “Belphie....” you kiss his lips and hold his hands. “(Y/n) I...” he can feel himself needing more he wanted you to be his mate forever. 

You never thought you would hear him say the words that would make you red. “Be my mate and have my pups” “Belphie Wait a sec! Don’t act like a fox on me!” You say and he pounced on you. He rubs his head against her neck and you were confused until you realized he was rubbing his scent on you. “Perfect... you must be hungry right? Beel should be back soon” he says and snuggle close to your body tail wagging loving to be in your arms. “But belphie aren’t you in pain down there?” “I’m too sleepy can you do it for me...?” Belphie looks at you with the most adorable puppy eyes that melted your heart. “I can try my best” you say carefully getting up and sitting on his lap. You stroked his face and he was loving every single attention he was receiving from you. 

Belphie softly grabbed your hips and carefully pulled up your night gown and removes it from your body leaving you in just your panties. “You’re so beautiful (y/n)” you kissed his forehead. “Thank you Belphie” you slowly begin to remove his shirt leaving him shirtless. Sure Belphie wasn’t as ripped as his brother but you can definitely tell he has muscles. Carefully running your fingers on his chest, you accidentally brush up against his nipples making Belphie from the sensation. “D-Did you just moan?” “No you’re just hearing things...” he looks away from you embarrassed and you lay next to him pulling his hard cock from his pants. “You’re so hard Belphie” you hear him whimper and you can feel him throbbing in your hand. 

Belphie was looking at your face and he couldn’t control his feelings any longer. “Get on top...” he begs making you blush. “Alright I’ll be gentle” you say removing your underwear. You were already soaked but who knew Belphie begging would be the most sexiest thing ever. Getting on his lap you carefully but teasingly, slowly inserting him deep inside your heat making him whimper in response. He was hating how you were teasing him and he was getting too lost in pleasure from your heat. “Hurry and ride me...!” He holds you close to his chest, grabbing your waist and gently pounds you from below. “Fuck....” he groans out. Both of you looked at each other and began to kiss more while you were riding him. Out of all the brothers, Belphie was being very romantic you concluded because he was a grey fox he wanted you to choose him to be his life mate. 

Your heart was swelling with love and you couldn’t be any happier. “Belphie don’t hold back with me” “I don’t want to hurt you though “ he runs his fingers through your hair. “Please!” You begged him. “( Y/n) listen to me and stop whining! Shut up and take my seed” he kisses your forehead and pounds you deeper and faster. You held on to him moaning uncontrollably, he was hitting your sweet spot repeatedly. “You’re tightening your around me are you close?” He grabs your butt trying his best to hold it in a longer. “Y-Yes you feel so good Belphie!” You whined. “Alright hang on to me” you did as you were told and Belphie sits up. 

He distracts you by making out with you as he continues to pound you a little harder than before. You could feel him throbbing and becoming a little thicker than before you knew he was close. Hanging on to him, you both moan loudly climaxing together. You hugged him feeling happy. “Do you feel better?” You asked him and he just pets your head. “Yeah I’m fine but thank you for choosing me as your life partner” he smiles at you making you blush. ‘I FORGOT!!!!!’ You screamed in your head. But you were interrupted from your thoughts while Belphie snuggles you. Beel opened the door holding large amounts of food. 

He places the food on the floor and hands you and Belphie a cheeseburger. “Eat up you two!” He smiles already chowing down, Beel knee you two were at it so thankfully he had an excuse to leave. “Next time let me get the food for my mate Beel” Belphie says outloud causing Beel to stop eating in shock. “M- Mate...?” Poor Beel was very confused but he was hoping there is an antidote already made for them change back as quickly as possible. “Don’t worry Beel I’m sure Belphie will forget about this” you say. Belphie snuggles up to your chest. “You’re gonna carry my pups (Y/n) you are my mate” he kisses your cheek. Beel was a little upset and was pouting a bit. “(Y/n) is ours Belphie not just you!” Beel pouts snuggling up against your other side. You and Belphie giggled. “I know Beel” Belphie smiles at both of you.


	8. Sly Wolf but the Bunny is scarier~ Lucifer x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCIFER!!!

After the escapades with the brothers, you finally transformed into a bunny. Your bunny ears were white and you had a fluffy tail. “(Y/n) you’re so cute!” Asmo gushes admiring your cuteness. Mammon was blushing looking at you and Levi was silent trying to process. Satan and Lucifer were just quiet. “You have a soft tail (Y/n)” Belphie touches your tail making you jump. “Don’t touch my tail! It feels weird!” You cry out feeling embarrassed. Beel just pets your head trying his best to make you feel better. “Let’s just hope Luke finds a cure” You suddenly feel a warmth in your body. Your bunny ears were standing up tall and your face was flushed red. Sweat was running down your face and you looked at Lucifer. “It would seem that (Y/n) has reached her heat cycle” he says and the rest of brothers begin to blush. 

Lucifer grabs your arm and you both quickly run towards his room and he locks the brothers out. You couldn’t control yourself any longer and pulled your clothes off hugging Lucifer. “Please make it stop Lucifer” you whine and he sees that your juices are dripping. His face was flushed he never seen you like this. Was your heat stronger than theirs? So many questions were running through his mind. You were running thin on your patience and pulled him to his bed and pin him down. “Pound me Lucifer” you begged and slowly remove his shirt. “Control yourself (Y/n)” he blushes turning his face away. Lucifer didn’t want to lose himself with you but seeing you so lustful and begging for him to touch you it was too tempting. “Please Lucifer I need it” you were caught off guard and you find yourself to be on your stomach. 

You looked at Lucifer who looked like a really wolf looking at you like you were his prey. He pulls off his clothing. “Lift your butt up.” He says and you lift your butt up. Lucifer was fascinated from how wet you were. “Alright beg me to touch you” he says grinning. “Lucifer! Please touch me I can’t take it!” You were very teary eyed and your bunny ears were moving erratically. Lucifer came close and began to lick your folds while rubbing your clit. “Lucifer!” You moaned and grind against his face. You needed more and you can feel warmth pooling in your tummy. Lucifer inserts his tongue deep inside your heat and he can feel your walls tightening around his tongue. “Lucifer!!!” You cry out and begin to orgasm on his tongue and he pulls away. 

“I never gave you permission to orgasm that quickly.” “Shut up!” You yelled at him. Lucifer was surprised at your behavior do female bunnies often act with aggression and affection? You got up and pulled his pants down revealing his throbbing hard cock. “Finally I can’t hold back any longer” you say and you begin to suck it. You were sucking very fast and begin to fondle his ball sack. Lucifer clutched your hair and was grunting in pleasure. The feeling was becoming overwhelming for Lucifer and he was losing himself. You stopped and get on your back spreading your legs wide. “Come here Lucifer” you smile big. Lucifer was red in the face and came close. He carefully inserts himself deep inside her heat and holds her close. 

“(Y/n)” Lucifer pounded you erratically and deep while you were moaning loudly. You were loving the feeling Lucifer was giving you and you hugged him tightly and wrapped your legs around his waist. “Please keep going!” You felt your self losing control and you were losing your will to your desires and you weren’t going to stop until you were satisfied. “So cute...” Lucifer whispered and kisses your neck while gently caressing your breasts. “You feel so good!” You kissed him and you grind against him matching your movements with his. You can feel yourself orgasming on his cock quickly but you weren’t going to stop. Lucifer’s cock begins to throb deep inside you. 

“Come for me Lucifer please!” You begged wanting to feel his seed deep inside your belly. Lucifer looks you and bites his lip. He pounds you more and more and begins to spill his seed deep inside you. He lets out a groan and breathes heavily. “Please do more!” You say with hearts in your eyes. “I need to catch my breath give me a minute” he says and he sees you pounce on him.   
————-

Mammon and the others were quietly eating lunch. “I wonder if Lucifer is doing alright? Are they both going to come and eat?” Asmo was a little worried about you. “Let’s just go and see what’s taking them so long!” Mammon was irritated that Lucifer took you away from him. The brothers get up and arrive at Lucifer’s door where they hear loud noises coming from his room. “Are they still doing it?” Belphie sweatdropped. “Hey Lucifer open up already!” Mammon yells. “GO AWAY! IM NOT FINISHED WITH HIM!” You yelled at them through the door. The noises were getting louder and they can you make noises. “We may need to call Diavolo...” Beel suggests until they see the man in person coming towards the door. “Sorry about that everyone! Lucifer has texted me to come over for help.” Diavolo was smiling. 

“Lucifer I’m coming in! Everyone go back to the dining room.” Diavolo opens the door and quickly enters the room. He sees you on top of Lucifer riding him. Both of your bodies were sweating and he can see Lucifer looking at you with his red face holding your hips. “(Y/n) you need to let him go” “not yet! I’m not satisfied! I need it!” You cried out. Diavolo sighs and comes close pulling a tiny potion bottle from his pocket. He opens it and comes close putting the liquid in his hands. You felt Diavolo’s hands going down towards your clit and you feel your body calming down and you were crying from being over stimulated. “LUCIFER!!!!!!” You orgasmed really hard and past out onto his chest. Lucifer takes the blanket and covers your body. “Thank you Lord Diavolo.” He breathes heavily.

“Barbatos told me something was going to happen so I’m here to save you both. But who knew (Y/n) would be a bunny?” Diavolo chuckles. Lucifer frowns at him. “Must you make this into a joke? I need rest...” he sighs and just hold you close to his body. “If she causes more problems with her heat cycle use this potion. Solomon made it so use it carefully” he gives the bottle to him and leaves the room. Leaving you two alone. Lucifer kisses your forehead and falls asleep in bed with you.


End file.
